justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
SAMs in San Esperito
SAMs in San Esperito are anti-aircraft weapons in Just Cause (1). For any other SAMs, see: SAM (disambiguation). Description They are surface to air missile (link to wikipedia) launchers. While a base belongs to the government, these missile launchers will try to kill Rico, if he approaches with a flying machine. As soon as a base is taken over by the Guerrillas, they start shooting at any government aircraft in range. If you have Heat, all vehicle weapons will automatically lock onto the missile launchers, just like they would to any other enemy. Oddly enough, your weapons will still lock onto them during heat, if you approach a friendly military base. The missile launchers look like boxes that have four missiles connected to either side and a small radar antenna on the top. They are installed in many different locations. The ground positions are usually surrounded by a low wall of sandbags. Many are on the tops of purpose-built wooden towers. Two are on a train. Three are on a ship. Those wooden towers all have ladders leading to the top and at least two of them can be found in civilian use, as observation towers. One is north north-east of Guerrilla 23 "Camp Soledad" safehouse. Perfect for BASE jumping. Locations *At least one of them can be seen in almost every military base (there are only about three that don't have them).﻿ *On three of the corners of the fortress on Isla San Cristobal, located north-east of Guerrilla 06 "Camp Contrabandista" safehouse. *In front of the president's palace on Isla Dominio (south-east corner of the map). *On top of the mountain on Isla Dominio. *At the nuclear facility during the mission "Love is in the Air". *Hidden between the trees on a hill, just north north-east from the airfield on Isla Dominio. *At a radio station, during the mission Broadcast News. *2 on a train, during the mission Guadalicano Choo Choo. *Three are on board Salvador Mendoza's unnamed destroyer, during the mission Sink the Buccaneer. *One appears as a "military gun turret" on top of a tower that needs to be destroyed in a Guerrilla sidemission. After the sidemission is completed, the tower disappears. Trivia *Rico and Esperanza try to buy a weapon called "Sam 3" in the mission Brothers in Arms. Nothing is known about these weapons. *These SAMs are a lot more powerful and better guided than JC2 SAMs, albeit slower than the latter. Gallery Automatic SAM launcher (ground).png|A ground installation at Don Velasco Air base on a hill, east north-east of Esperito City and just west of Guerrilla 29 "Campo Libertad" safehouse. Fortress on Isla San Cristobal.png|A fortress installation at Isla San Cristobal. Automatic SAM launcher (tower).png|A tower installation at the Octava military camp, just north-west of the Guerrilla 30 "Campo Barranco" safehouse. San Esperito Military SAM Tower Top.png Guadalicano Choo Choo 1.png|On a train during the mission Guadalicano Choo Choo. Sink the Buccaneer 6.png|On the destroyer during the mission Sink the Buccaneer. SAM launcher during Broadcast News.png|One of two SAM batteries at a broadcast center in La Perdida, during Broadcast News. Love is in the Air SAM.png|One of three SAM sites during Love is in the Air. Category:Unusable Weapons Category:Content